The Minecraft Adventures of Sub and Bob
by Sub HD Minecraft
Summary: As one dark night Sub and Bob were attacked by a zombie, their father recommended the to take up a job in the military, are Sub and Bob ready for the intense training at the military...


Episode 1 - The Fate of Two Brothers

Narrator: This is the world of Minecraft, this world was created by the Mojang gods. The Mojang gods blessed the humans with the glorious sun. But at night, the humans tremble in fear. As for the mobs come seek the thirst of any victim as their night is their playground. But at sunrise the mobs melt with the fires of the sun. Now see how a small village thrives under the sun.

The sun rises over the small village. Birds chirp in the distance, tree shadows grow larger, and everyone is starting their everyday lives. The sunlight slowly creeps into Sub's and Bob's window.

Sub: (Yawns) Wake up Bob.

Bob shush as of ignoring Sub.

Bob: Yeah, in a minute.

Sub goes into the bathroom, takes a long took at himself.

Maria: (Sub's and Bob's mother) Boys, breakfast!

John: (Sub's and Bob's father) Top of the mourning boys.

Sub and Bob both sit at the dinner table.

Bob: Hmm what's for breakfast?

Maria: Your favorite, pancakes!

Bob: Alright!

John: Yer, boys gonna help farmer, Buck today?

Sub: Yeah dad.

Sub and Bob go to put on their jackets and head to the farm.

Maria: You boys be careful now don't come home too late.

Sub: Yeah, we won't Ma'.

At farmer Buck's farm Sub and Bob harvest the wheat for the farmer.

Farmer Buck: You boys did well today, here have some milk from the cows. Oh, and tell your parnets I said, hello.

Bob: Alright Farmer Buck.

Night sets on the small village. Sub and Bob retire to their beds.

Maria: Thank you, for the lovely milk.

Bob: Nah, no problem Ma' it was a gift from the farmer.

Maria: Alright boys have a good night.

As Sub and Bob slumber, an unpleasant sound come up from their window. A rotten hand breaks through their window.

Zombie: Raargh! Uarahh!

Sub and Bob wake up with a quivering fear.

Bob: Ah, Sub what the heck is that?

Sub: I don't know, lets get the heck out of there!

Sub and Bob run to their parents bedroom.

Sub: Dad! There's a zombie outside of our window.

Bob: Yeah, dad go kill it.

John: Alright boys stay here with your Mother.

Maria: Oh dear.

John grabs an stone sword to slay the zombie. John goes outside.

John: Alright zombie don't terrorize my family.

Zombie: Rarragh! Burrr!

John gives a mighty swing and chops off the zombie's head. Sub and Bob looked outside the window.

Bob: Wow dad's a badass.

John comes inside the house with a bloody sword.

John: Dang! I gotta tell the town to put more torches.

John washes his hands in the kitchen's sink.

John: Alright boys go back to sleep.

A new day rises over the the mountain. John is sitting there in the dinner table, reading the daily newspaper.

Sub: Ah, man what a night.

Bob: Yeah tell me about it.

Maria feeds the boys bread and a cup of milk. John's newspaper covering his face.

John: Well boys, you had a rough night. (puts his newspaper down, throws a flyer to each of them.) Thought you boys might want to join the military.

Sub: Dad! The military!?

John: Look sons, I am not going to live for very long, plus you boys need to protect your mother when I'm gone.

Maria drops a jug of milk.

Maria: John never say things like that! Oh boys, Your father is only teasing you.

John: Oh no, boys there are things much worst than the walking dead.

Bob: But dad we don't know anything about hand-to-hand combat.

Sub: Dad where did you learn how to fight like that?

John: Your grandfather.

Bob: And the sword?

John: Crafted by his own hands.

Sub: I see.

John: Go on now boys. Head towards the Guard's Headquarters. A guard will greet you and give you further instructions.

Sub and Bob finish their breakfast. Close the door and head towards the uptown of the village towards the Guard's Headquarters. Maria with a jerk tear in her eyes.

Maria: Oh John Why did you send my babies to a horrible place.

John: There not children anymore, there men with strength and pride.

Maria wipes her tears with a soft cloth, looks outside here window as the boys walk towards the headquarters.

Maria: (talking to herself) Be careful.

Along the way Sub and Bob see merchants in the village selling apples. The smell of bakers' bread and pie cooling outside their windows. Children playing in the streets with their rubber balls. And the constant marching of the guards.

Bob: I wonder what it will be like Sub?

Sub: Dunno, I just hope we can get our swords right away.

Sub and Bob finally get there. At the desk there is a bored looking man sitting in the front desk filling and reading some paperwork. With his inked feather writing names of men joining the military.

Sub: Ah, sir we would like to join.

Recruiter: (signs) now everyone wants to join the military to get a decent salary.

Sub: Huh, no sir we just want the experience.

Recruiter: Experience eh? Hmm as long you boys aren't looking for some money, I have two slots opened for you two.

Bob: Ah great, so we start tomorrow ?

Recruiter: Nope, today. Just fill these paper forms, stating that we are no reliable for any injury or death of any kind.

Sub and Bob: (gulp)

Sub and Bob both fill their paper forms and sign their birth names. Sub and Bob hand in the papers to the recruiter.

Recruiter: okay everything checks out fine. Please head over to the combat field now.

Sub: Uh alright, come on Bob.

To Be Continued...


End file.
